theloudhousefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
"You Got Tricked"
«You Got Tricked» - это песня, исполненная Луной в эпизоде «Сладкая гадость». Она исполняет песню после того, как Хэнка и Хока заманили в преследуемый кукурузный лабиринт семьи Лауд, и сестры и Рита по очереди пугают их. Визуальная последовательность В начале песни, в то время как Луна играет на органе на крыльце, Линкольн и Клайд прячутся за кукурузой, когда Хэнк и Хоук входят в лабиринт. Луна поет первый стих демоническим голосом. Она кудахтается и играет на спусковой крючок органа. Страшные хулиганы убегают. Они видят, как Луан одет как сумасшедший ученый, переворачивающий выключатели в искусственной лаборатории. Мистер Коконус, как Франкенштейн, поднимается от сна, а хулиганы убегают. Затем они видят Лизу и Лили, одетые как кенгуру, рычание и вспенивание у них. В силуэктовой последовательности силуэты хулиганы убегают, а тыквы плавают над ними. Они приходят к дверному проему, где злобное змея пронизывает их. Мальчики падают, когда за ними появляется куча призраков. Затем их преследуют больше призраков и много летучих мышей. Лицо Луны появляется на черном фоне и плывет. На розовом фоне появляются синие летучие мыши, а на лицевой стороне - фон. Испуганный крик Хэнка и Хока, когда появляются три больших призрака и преследуют их. Оранжевый фон, ведьма и больше призраков появляются, отпугивая их. Черное жидкое вещество, похоже, образует тыкву. Тыквенные синхронисты «Обманывают, обманывают, обманывают», а затем растворяются в летучих мышах. Луна смотрит на камеру. Она играет еще один нисходящий блеск. Вернувшись в кукурузный лабиринт, Хэнк и Хоук останавливаются на своем пути, как Лори, одеты как вампир, а Рита появляется как зомби. Рядом с хулиганами появляется Линн, одетая как Вурхиес, держащая активную бензопилу, пугая их. Мальчики приходят в гроб с притворной мертвой Лолой. Сама канатная шкив, несущая Лану, одетая как Лола, тоже притворялась мертвой, из-под ее сестры-близнеца. Лана просыпается и кричит. Мальчики обернулись и увидели Лени как безголовую Марию-Антуанетту и Geo, которые контролировали разорванную голову. Хулиганы смотрят друг на друга и сбиваются в страхе. Оба хулигана кричат наверху своих голосов, настолько громкие, что другие трюки или очистители слышат извне. На черном фоне хулиганы убегают, а перед ними видны фигуры женщин-лауд. Затем за ними появляется голова Луны. Перед тем, как песня заканчивается, Люси, одетая как мрачная жнеца, говорит в стихотворении демонов, и схватывает косу, пугая хулиганов из лабиринта и подальше от Дома Лауда. Текст песни Luna: : When darkness falls : On the house of Loud : Around every turn : New terror abounds : You don't want to lose your head : You can run : But you can't hide : They know that you taste better alive : I don't think they've been fed : In a long long time : Every corner every door : Watch out they ain't herbivores : Ghastly ghouls out for blood '' : ''Sorry bud, you got tricked : You got tricked : You got punked and pranked : With a spooky twist : Before you wet your pants : Better get out quick : Tricked, tricked, tricked : You got tricked : Beware of fangs and bloody fur : A Loud House chainsaw massacre : There's no chance that you'll get out : Ghost writing your eulogy : Heads are rolling literally : So who needs their mommy now? : Spilling guts on the floor : Clean up on aisle 4 : Why you running off so soon? : Sorry dude, you got tricked : You got tricked : You got punked and pranked : With a spooky twist : Before you wet your pants : Better get out quick : Trick, trick, tricked : You got tricked : You got... tricked : Выполняется * Ника Футтерман (Луна) пустяки * Во время песни есть некоторые части, которые выглядят как музыкальные мотивы, которые они имели в эпизодах Scooby-Doo. ** Также во время песни есть призраки, которые напоминают призраков от Pac-Man. * Начальная часть песни напоминает монолог, произнесенный Винсеном Прайсом в песне «Thriller» Майкла Джексона. * В латиноамериканском дубе эта тема была исполнена Бетцабе Джарой, которая озвучила Луну в «Резонансе танца, танца». * Это вторая песня, исполненная Луной в специальном, с первым из которых «Вот что такое Рождество» в «11 Louds a Leapin». * Эта песня была названа на арабском, филиппинском, французском, немецком, греческом, иврите, польском, португальском, русском и испанском языках. Категория:Песни